wizards_worldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Numer 5, 27 lipca 2030 rok.
thumb|252pxZnów uciekł?! Po tym zdarzeniu w Londynie wszyscy Aurorzy i pracownicy Ministerstwa zaczęli badać ulice, wszelkie zakamarki oraz - naruszając ludzką prywatność - przeszukiwali domy. Znalazło się kilka osób, które złożyły oficjalną skargę na taką działalność. Sam Minister Magii miał już dość, poszukiwania miały już zostać zakończone, gdy pewnego słonecznego dnia dwójka Aurorów złapała zbiega, który podobno ukrywał się u kogoś w piwnicy. O czym ponoŚ gospodarz nie wiedział. Wszyscy wtajemniczeni, po cichu świętowali tak pomyślne zakończenie sprawy. Minister Patterson nie mógł się wręcz doczekać, kiedy przylecą do niego wywiady i kamery oraz aparaty fotograficzne. Szczęście to nie potrwało jednak długo, bowiem gdy tylko Juvis miał zostać odprowadzony do domu, w jakiś niebywały sposób nagle zniknął. Czyżby znów uciekł?! Czyżby Ministerstwo nie dawało sobie z nim rady? A kto nie jak oni powinien ratować świat magiczny?! Na londyąskich uliczkach zrobiło się o tym głośno. Minister zwołał wszystkich i oświadczył, że ponownie zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy, by dorwać zbiega i pokazać mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce - czyli w Azkabanie. Nam, w krótkiej rozmowie, powiedział jedynie "dość". Po tym słowie, nie bardzo możemy wiedzieć, czy dość ma już tego wszystkiego, że uważa, że praca Ministra jest strasznie ciężka, czy dość i wyciąga swoją tajną broń?! Na to wszystko możemy zadawać sobie pełno pytań i szukać do nich odpowiedzi takiej, jaka nam przypasuje. ChoŚ zapewne wszystko się odwróci do góry nogami i będzie tak, jak sobie tego nie życzymy. Mieszkańcy wariują, ponieważ mówią, że niedługo jest koniec wakacji, że ich dzieci udają się do szkół Magii i Czarodziejstwa, a kto wie gdzie Juvis Melasvul może się podziewać? Kto wie, czy nie spaceruje sobie gdzieś po terenach przyległych do Hogwartu? Po tym wszystkim Richard Petterson, obecny Minister Magii rozkazał Aurorom przeszukać Hogwart i jego okolice. Co z tego wyjdzie, zobaczymy. Oby Aurorzy stali się bardziej odpowiedzialni. Natalee Windress. Szalone zabawki magiczne? Firma Magic Anatomy Company wprowadziła na rynek magiczne zabawki w kształcie słodkich, średniej wielkości króliczków. Wyglądają jak zwykłe przytulanki, ale mają też w sobie odrobinę 'życia'. Niestety to 'życie' wymknęło się spod kontroli. Minął ledwie tydzień od sprzedaży pierwszej partii, a rzeczone zabawki zaczęły rozrabiać... atakując swoich właścicieli! Okazało się, że zabawki są bardzo brutalne. Nie wiadomo, ile trafiło na rynek ani w jakiej ilości został sprzedane. Te, które zostały na półkach sklepowych, od razu zostały wycofane z rynku zabawkowego. Jak na razie otrzymaliśmy informację o tylko jednym zaatakowanym właścicielu. - To było straszne! Normalny dzień; przyszedłem po pracy z prezentem dla mojej siostrzenicy i rozpakowałem by sprawdzić czy działa wszystko. Króliczki zaczęły normalnie funkcjonować i domagać się pieszczot. Jednak, kiedy ja byłem zajęty sporządzaniem raportów do Ministerstwa, kolor ich niebieskawych oczu zmienił się we wściekłą czerwień i... Zaatakowały mnie! Nie wiedziałem, kiedy padł pierwszy cios, ponieważ jeden skoczył mi do gardła i upadłem wraz z kamerą od mugolskiego komputera (która zarejestrowała część ataku). Biły mnie, gryzły i... Trwałoby to pewnie dłużej, ale na szczęście niedługo potem wróciła moja żona i udało nam się wspólnie je obezwładnić. Od dziś, nigdy więcej nie dotknę żadnego pluszaka! Mamy więc doczynienia z naprawdę brutalnymi zabawkami. Dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach i lubiących spore dawki adrenaliny, mogą być interesujące. Wydział Nieprawidłowego Funkcjonowania Produktów w Międzynarodowej Komisji Handlu Magicznego apeluje o jak najszybszy zwrot króliczków do najbliższego sklepu z zabawkami. Benjamin Antien. Piaski Czasu: W poszukiwaniu magii... thumb|leftNajświeższe informacje, nasz Pan X w końcu dowiedział się czegoś interesującego! Ostatnio doniósł, o dziwnych jaskiniach (numer 3, 13.07.2030). Archeolodzy dokonali przełomowego odkrycia! Czegoś znacznie bardziej interesującego niż zwykłe dziury w skałach. Idąc w głąb jaskini, nie słyszeli nawet własnego oddechu. Co, jak sami twierdzą już było dziwne i zarazem straszne. Jedyne, co słyszeli to bicie serc. Serc wszystkich obecnych. Było to bardzo dobrze słyszalne. W końcu dotarli do ogromnych kamiennych wrót. Były pięknie zdobione. Znajdowały sie na nich symbole zwierząt, smoków i napis w obcym języku. Archeolodzy postanowili wyważyć w końcu owe wrota. Po wielu próbach udało im się. Wewnątrz ujrzeli potężna sale wyrytą w skale. Sam jej widok zapiera dech w piersiach. Poniżej możecie zobaczyć fotografię owego ogromnego pomieszczenia. thumb|302px|(zdjęcie owego przedmiotu) Po przekroczeniu wrót, od razu w pomieszczeniu dało się wyczuŚ dziwną aurę. Niestety, trudno było określić ją dokładnie. Archeolodzy kroczyli wolnym krokiem, nie ma potrzeby narażać się bez powodu. W końcu ich oczom ukazał się artefakt. Umieszczony był na dłoni statuy, która znajdowała się na samym szczycie wyrzeźbionej architekty w jaskini. Kiedy w końcu tam się dostano, ostrożnie zdjęto przedmiot i sprowadzono go na ziemię. Z początku wyglądał na pusty i zwykły. Jednak nie zawsze to, co widzimy jest prawda. Kiedy przedmiot dotknął posadzki zapaliło się rażące światło, które oślepiło archeologów. Minęło sporo czasu, nim ich wzrok przywykł do światła. Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach można było dostrzec, że wewnątrz artefaktu znajdują się małe ogniki. Jednak jak sie dotyka ów przedmiot, nie czuŚ żadnego ciepła. Mimo to od artefaktu bije pewna nie do opisania, zadziwiająca moc. Badacze postanowili zająć się tym i dowiedzieć się, co to za moc i co to za przedmiot. Jeśli wierzyć miejscowym, to w tych jaskiniach jest o wiele więcej takowych artefaktów. Niestety nie udało się naszemu Panu X zdobyć więcej informacji. Miejmy nadzieję, że w przyszłym tygodniu będziemy w posiadaniu kolejnych interesujących informacji. Wasz Podróżnik Wieści zza Zakazanego Lasu – Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart thumb|leftChoć wakacje trwają już blisko miesiąc, to Roghus Wrigley, dyrektor Hogwartu, nadal ma pełne ręce roboty. Nasz wysłannik dowiedział się bardzo dużo o planach dyrektora dotyczących szkoły, jak i o samej organizacji nowego roku szkolnego. Zapraszam do zapoznania się z wywiadem z Dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, który przeprowadził nasz dziennikarz. Prorok: Dzień dobry, Panie Dyrektorze. Jak samopoczucie? Dyrektor: Witam. Samopoczucie jest niemal idealne, choŚ nie powiem, czasami wątpię w to, że uda mi się wszystkiego dopilnować. Prorok: Czyżby miał Pan jakieś obowiązki? W końcu są wakacje… Dyrektor: Zazwyczaj mówi się, że wakacje są dla wszystkich. Tak niestety nie jest. Nauczyciele i uczniowie, owszem mają wolne, ja jednak mam ręce pełne roboty. Prorok: Zdradziłby nam Dyrektor, jakie sprawy ma do wykonania? Dyrektor: Bardzo chętnie, choŚ o niektórych mogę powiedzieć tylko kilka słów. Przygotowuję wiele niespodzianek dla uczniów szkoły. Już prawie wszyscy wiedzą, że kompletujemy nową radę pedagogiczną. Większość nauczycieli odeszła na emeryturę, potrzebujemy "świeżej krwi", choŚ nie powiem, mam pewne obawy. Prorok: Dlaczego? Dyrektor: Tak naprawdę nie wiem, kim są kandydaci na nauczycieli. To, że przeprowadzam z nimi rozmowę oraz przeanalizowałem ich Curriculum Vitae ('Bieg Życia' - przyp. red.) dużo nie daje. Wszystko wyjdzie w praniu, jak to mugole mówią. Jestem jednak dobrej myśli, bo większość to mistrzowie w swoim fachu. Prorok: A co nowego, poza radą pedagogiczną, ma być w szkole? Dyrektor: Hm… Ekipa budowlana pracuje pełną parą. Remontujemy niektóre pomieszczenia, przygotowujemy pokoje dla opiekunów domów w dormitoriach. Na dodatek dostęp do niektórych pomieszczeń zostanie nieco utrudniony. Przez ostatnie kilka lat po całej szkole rozniosły się nielegalne mapy z pomieszczeniami, które zazwyczaj były azylami uczniów. Czarodzieje sprowadzeni przeze mnie z Instytutu Urządzania Pomieszczeń wykonują solidną pracę, której jak na razie zdradzić nie mogę. Prorok: Na pewno na samym początku roku dowiemy się o owych pracach. Dyrektor: Nie wątpię w to. Większość uczniów pewnie jeszcze pierwszego dnia wyśle sowy do rodziców. Wracając do samych prac w szkole; w zamku to by było na tyle, jednak poza nim wręcz przeciwnie. Magiczni ogrodnicy już sadzą drzewa oraz kwiaty na polance obok jeziora, którą zaadoptują na park w stylu angielskim. Tym samym aleja parkowa będzie drogą prowadzącą do samego parku. Prorok: To bardzo interesujące i na pewno większość uczniów będzie zdziwiona zmianami. Dziękuję za rozmowę. Dyrektor: Mam w zanadrzu jeszcze kilka innych informacji, ale wolę żeby uczniowie nie wiedzieli o wszystkim. Również dziękuję. Natalee Windress. ROZRYWKA: Ballada o złym czarowniku. thumb|320pxNa szklanej górze, takiej wysokiej, że trudno było ją zmierzyć. Na szycie, gdzie już nie sięgniesz okiem, żył zły czarownik na wieży. Na wieże schody wiodły kręcone, a miały tysiąc dwa stopnie. Kiedy czarownik szedł, wtedy one trzeszczały pod nim okropnie. Pod dachem owej wysokiej wieży, która gubiła sie w chmurach, kto chce - niech wierzy, kto chce - niech nie wierzy, była komnata ponura. U drzwi komnaty pająk na straży podstępnie czaił się z kąta. I gdyby ktoś tam wejść się odważył w sieć swoją by go oplątał. W komnacie skrzynia stała z ołowiu. Szczelnie zamknięta na kłódkę. Co było w skrzyni? Zaraz wam powiem, chociaż to czynię ze smutkiem. W skrzyni czarownik składał, albowiem, skarb najcenniejszy na świecie. Co rano z wieży schodził o świcie z ogromnym, pustym worem. Gdzieś, przez dzień cały krążył po świecie. A wracał późnym wieczorem. Po schodach w górę z trudem niemałym biegł, jakby go kto ścigał! A schody jeszcze bardziej trzeszczały, bo w worze ciężkiego coś dźwigał. Gdy już w komnacie ponurej stanął, skrzynię otwierał z łoskotem. Skrzynię po same brzegi wypchaną...Pewnie myślicie, że złotem? To, co miał w worze, zsypywał do niej i uśmiech zły miał na licach. W skarbach skradzionych zanurzał dłonie i blaskiem ich się zachwycał. Czy w skrzyni stały worów szeregi? W nich perły rzadkiej piękności? Nie! Skrzynia pełna była po brzegi zwyczajnej ludzkiej RADOŚCI. Bo ten czarownik - powiem wam o tym, bo dziw to jest nad dziwy - nie dbał o złoto ni o klejnoty. Na radość okropnie był chciwy! I kiedy tylko dojrzał u ludzi najmniejszą nawet radostkę, to ją im ukradł! Albo wyłudził! Smutek zostawił i troskę. I gdyby dłużej w świecie grasował, to cała radość by znikła. Szczęściem zdarzyła się niegdyś owa historia całkiem niezwykła. Kiedyś czarownik wracał z wyprawy, a wór już pełen miał prawie, gdzieś w jakimś domu usłyszał wrzawę, przez okno zajrzał ciekawie. A tam uciecha nie byle jaka! Dzieci się bawią wesoło. Tańczą poleczkę, tańczą trojaka. Radość aż kipi wokoło! Sięgnął czarownik chciwym pazurem, radość do wora zagarnął. Wór związał mocno suplastym sznurem i czmychnął - jak złodziej - w noc czarną...Na wieży wieko skrzyni odemknął i łupy złożył w niej swoje. Zatrzasnął! Nagle w skrzyni coś pękło i - się rozpadła na dwoje! Od huku wieży runęły ściany, taka w nim była siła. A szklana góra - Brzdęk! Z brzękiem szklanym na drobny mak sie skruszyła. Pyłu czarnego wzbiły się chmury, a gdy opadły na dół, nie było wieży, nie było góry i czarownika ni śladu. Radość, co w wielkiej skrzyni leżała, strzeliła w niebo jak raca! Po całym świecie się rozsypała i...znów do ludzi powraca. Małą czy wielką srebrną iskierką wciąż błyska w życiu człowieka. Do wszystkich dzieci błyśnie - przyleci...Na ciebie pewnie też czeka. Może ją znajdziesz w zapachu róży? Może w piosence słowiczej? Żeby została z wami najdłużej. Tego każdemu z was życzę. SPORT: Składy na Półfinały! W tym tygodniu odbył się jeden mecz. Planowane były dwa, ale rozgrywki Ghany z Niemcami ciągnęły się przez blisko pięć dni. Przez pierwsze dwa dni ciągle padał deszcz, chwilami nawet grzmiało. Dopiero nad ranem trzeciego dnia wzeszło słońce. Wynik był zniewalający, bowiem zawodnicy Ghany pokazali klasę i wygrali 520 do 380! Drużyna Niemiec wychodziła na boisko z minami, które świadczył o tym, że uważają się za pewnych zwycięzców. Opuszczali więc boisko zawiedzeni, źli i przegrani. Mają teraz wiele czasu na przemyślenia w drodze powrotnej do domu. W wywiadzie dla "Proroka", niemiecki kapitan zapewniał, że wygrają tak ten mecz, jak i całe mistrzostwa. Czy aby więc nie byli zbyt pewni siebie? Być może to z tego powodu podwinęła im się, przysłowiowa, noga. Zawodnicy Ghany, choŚ wykończeni, dumni z siebie śpiewali hymn wraz z kibicami. Zaś następnego wieczora świętowali na wystawnej uczcie zorganizowanej przez ambasadora owego afrykańskiego państwa. Czy zaskoczą nas ponownie? Jak dotąd pną się po zwycięstwo z porażającymi skutkami! A przecież dwa lata temu, nikt by nie pomyślał, że Afryka ma jakiekolwiek szanse by zostać zauważoną w świecie rządzonym przez Europę i Amerykę! Caleb Dovesea. ?WIER?FINAŁY..............................................................P?ŁFINAŁY USA 370 - 200 Kuba -------------------------------------------------------------------> USA - Włochy Australia (3) 200 - 200 (6) Włochy Ghana 520 – 380 Niemcy -------------------------------------------------------------------> Ghana - ? Hiszpania ? - ? Peru Kategoria:Prorok